It's Raining Naked People
by Is-Simple
Summary: The one time he actually let his eyes wonder on Sephiroth, the man was summoning a spell and Cloud just happened to blink when he 'noticed' that Sephiroth seemed to hold Masamune 'a little low'.


_A/N I'm getting a little depressed here. No one is reviewing to any of my stories... Are they really that bad?_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy._

----

Cloud was _sure_ he was dead… And he was _sure_ he was in heaven. Taking a quick look at Cid he decided that it wasn't heaven… But it was close. Shaking his head again Cloud watched in half amusement and half morbid as all of the members of the Restoration Committee … Were ….

Were.....

_Walking around naked._

And he was _sure_ something wasn't right.

Quickly he brought his hand to his head as he rubbed his newly found bump. Wincing as his callused hands touched the wound. Closing his eyes he took deep breaths. He needed to … calm down. He was just hallucinating, it wasn't real… No matter how good the hallucination was.

Opening his eyes he took another look around only to fall off the bed which he was previously sitting on. Everyone quickly tuned their eyes to the fallen blond upon hearing the soft 'thump' his body made when hitting the ground.

Cloud's breath were coming in labored breathes now. Not only were they naked… but now they were **skinless!!! **How the hell did they do that?!?

And he was _sure_ he whimpered when one of the skinless heaps of bones stated walking towards him.

"…Cloud? Are you alright?" The voice was Aerith's and it seemed to be coming from the one walking towards him, hesitantly, as if walking up to a frighten animal.

"I, I think… I might be hallucinating…" The **skeleton **paused. "No…" Cloud continued "I'm _sure_ I'm hallucinating…" he swept his eyes back over the 'crew'. He could tell that the person at the computer was Cid. And he could tell from the small frame that Yuffie was standing next to him.

Leon, or what he assumed was Leon, was leaned up against a wall. Which just look ridicules, the skeleton seemed to be an inch away from the wall, and seemed to just be floating.

Closing his eyes again, he stated doing something he never thought he would ever do in his life – Lamaze.

Aerith, paused again as she watched Cloud huddle himself up against the bed, almost under it. Taking deep breath breathes only to release them with a soft '_Hooo'_. Turning to the others, she noticed they looked just as confused and bemused as she was. Though, Yuffie looked more like she was trying to suppress laughter more then anything.

"Deciding to have a baby there, Cloud?" Yuffie's voice broke the silence. Cloud made no move to answer her or to even show he heard her.

Awkwardly Aerith put her hand on the blonds shoulder, feeling him tense as soon as she did it. Noting that he didn't move away she took it as a sign and wrapped her arms around him. "Shhhh, it's OK. Whatever you're seeing it's not real. I'm here for you, just calm down; I'm sure you're fine." Cloud eased but not from the words, but more that he could feel her touch- Her skin.

Reopening his eyes he took another look around. He instantly calmed down when he noticed everyone was 'Normal' taking another deep breath of air, he released himself from Aerith and stood up, helping her up too.

"I'm fine..." Cloud said it more to his self then the others. He voice was smothered with relief and all tense just seemed to drain from his body to the ground below.

-Blink-

Finally standing up he put his hands on his knees as if to swipe imagery dust off of his pants, only to find out that when he looked down that he didn't seem to be wearing any, nor boxers for that matter.

Eyes wide in fear and embarrassment he tuned his eyes to Aerith. Blushing harder when she too was naked, he was freaking out! Though, he did take his time to enjoy the view.

Finally having an eye full, he moved his eyes over to Leon, yet again noticing that everyone seemed to be naked. Cloud let his eyes also take in Leon appearance, but much slower then he did with Aerith's.

Both Leon and Aerith shared a looked as Cloud slowly took his time giving them both the 'Elevator look' Aerith's own face was bright red while Leon just looked calm as ever. His eyes said something different- Amusement.

"So spike, what were ya' hallucinating about?" Blinking out of his daze from Leon's body (He had been too focused on the fact Leon had a belly ring, something he never thought the brunet would have. Or any guy for that matter.) Sadly his eyes didn't go lower…

"Wha…?" Turning towards Cid he dully noted with amusement and joy that the smoker wasn't naked, if fact… he was skinless. "Oh… um…. I think… I still might… be …" -Blink- "…And now I'm not…" –Blink- "And….And now I am…."

Yuffie, unable to suppress her laughter finally started laughing, soon Cid and Aerith joining her. A slight smile formed on Leon's face as he watched as the blond blinked at his hand- a look of wonder on his face as he did it.

---.

When Cloud finally did battle Sephiroth it was very hard to do. For every time he blinked Sephiroth would be from dressed to naked to a skeleton. And when Sephiroth was a skeleton, _Masamune fucking disappears_. And it was rather hard not to blink in battle.

The one time he actually let his eyes wonder on Sephiroth, the man was summoning a spell and Cloud just happened to blink when he '_noticed'_ that Sephiroth seemed to hold Masamune _'a little low'_.

When Cloud first saw '_it'_ he was rather shocked but after a moment or two... His laughter seemed to echo thought all of Radiant Garden as he fell to his knees. His arms wrapped around his stomach as he tried to breathe.

"Ha… S-sma- haha it's so haha" –Insert snort here. His laughter had distracted Sephiroth enough that he wasn't able to concentrate. He glared down as the blond, eyes demanding to know what the blond thought was funny.

And when Cloud was finally calmed down enough and able to breathe Cloud told him. With most of the town watching.

"You may be god like Sephiroth… But you're _definitely _not blessed by them" Cloud held up his hand in a fist then oh so slowly, he lifted his pointer finger- thumb falling after it. When the fingers where about 3 inches away from each other he stopped them.

The entire town's population looked at Sephiroth in shock then to Cloud. The blond had a smile on his face while Sephiroth looked _**just damn near killing something**_. And the town's folk were more shocked when Sephiroth did nothing besides walk away into a portal.

Unable to keep his composer any long Cloud burst into new fits of laughter. And that's exactly how The Restoration Committee found him- curled up in a ball laughing himself into an early grave.

----

_I actually had a fun time writing this. =] Hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to check out my other stories._

---.


End file.
